Turn Back Time
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Gwen's entire life has fallen to pieces but what happens when her waking fears turn into her latest nightmare. Songfic "Love will turn back the hands of time. One-shot. Gwevin


Kytty: Alright just so no one's confused the parts of the song that are _italicized_ and underlined are said by a character in the story and in the song.

Ben: Kytty, aka Pyrusangel, Owns nothing and leaves all credit to the creators of Ben 10: Alien Force.

Kytty: Enjoy while we wait the last hours till the finally in happy Gwevin world, because there is no telling what might happen in the hour finally.

**Turn Back the Hands of Time**

Her life felt like a stupid story that wasn't going to get a happy ending just because the author hadn't gotten their fairy tale ending in real life. Gwen currently sat on the couch in the back of Kevin's old garage; his car still neatly parked, like always, in the front right corner of the room, in case there was an emergency during the night. A part of Gwen felt like him going insane was all just a bad dream and that any second he would walk down the stairs to her left that lead up to his small bedroom, or around the front corner laughing with Ben about something stupid.

Her heart clench tightly in her chest for she knew none of that was true, and again she fought the tears that threatened to come back again for the fifth time that day. She had lost count of the numbers of times she had lost the tight grip on her tears since Kevin had up and vanished only three days ago. In an attempt to free her mind from the never ending sadness Gwen laid down on the couch and attempted to sleep, but like most things in her life it eluded her.

Groaning Gwen knew only one thing would relive her body from its refusal to sleep, and that was Kevin. In the current situation though Gwen settled for the next best thing, she gathered the warm pastel blue fuzzy blanket from around her and trudged up the well worn steps, her bare feet stepping softly on the old wood. Once at the top of the stairs she hung a left again and came to the open door that lead to Kevin's bed room.

With a sniff and a hiccup she hit the black switch on the wall and heard the garage door close below her, and the security system turn on around her. As the lights lowered automatically as Gwen shuffled through the piles of cloths and weapons to the small double half covered in sheets, a quilt, and blanket, all of which had been thrown upon the bed with little care. Gwen only smiled for it wouldn't have been Kevin's room if it wasn't a complete and utter mess. Silently she clambered on top of the bed and pulled several of the other blankets over her along with her pastel blue blanket. Gwen then pulled Kevin's pillow toward her and buried her face in it, inhaling his strange aroma of gasoline, motor oil, and Kevin's own unique smell that Gwen had never been able to place, all she cared was that it smelled like him, like home.

"Oh Kev...Where are you." Gwen whispered to the wind as her clouded emerald green eyes closed for the first time in three long days.

_No more midnight rides with you  
No more secret rendezvous.  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do.  
I just can't believe you left me here alone,  
How in this world can I make it on my own?_

She fell into a swirl of memories and she expected the old "(Love will) Turn Back the Hands of Time" playing from somewhere in her memories. But no matter how hard she tried to place the memory she couldn't and no matter how hard she tried to believe the lyrics her inner was trying to tell her Gwen just didn't see how they applied. Michael hadn't died though Stephanie thought he had he hadn't, but Kevin really was gone and to Gwen's knowledge he wasn't even trying to come back.

As she thought this, the memories that haunted her waking hours began to haunt her in her dreams as well. The nights were Kevin use to drive up and climb in threw her window just so he could make sure she was safe, or the similar nights when she use to wait up for him to pick her up in that car of his. They would drive for hours and hours just talking, listening to music, and holding each other until Gwen would begin the nod off to sleep, and by the time they returned to her house, or his garage, and Kevin would silently carry her in threw her window and tuck her into bed, or tuck her into his own bed at the garage before returning down stairs to sleep on the couch.

She recalled the time that she had woken up just as he was tucking her in and she had grabbed the hem of his black shirt just as he was walking away. He had turned around surprised before a soft smile graced his features. The smiles that only she ever got to see at those late hours of the night. He had returned to the bed side and whispered to her.

_Remember, I love you, I won't be far away.  
Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday,  
And we'll be there together.  
__Love will turn back the hands of time._  
_Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time._

That part had always been true. He would always be there and wasn't really as far away as she use to think when ever he ran off on his own. She only had to think of him and some how seconds later she would hear the roar of an engine outside rounding the corner and barreling down the street before screeching to a halt outside her house.

_Whoa oh  
Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?_

The scene change to the time he had threatened to leave during the whole Mike Morning-star thing. She had had to slap him across the face before he snapped out his rant long enough to listen to reason, but after she had done it she had instantly regretted it. The look in his eyes depicted his hurt feelings on more then the slap, but at the time it had seemed like a silly notion to be in love with a past enemy. Again the memory shifted.

She had just awoken from a nightmare. She had lost control of her alien self and began attacking everyone she loved. The look that had been in Kevin's onyx eyes had looked so real that she had shocked her self back to reality. Though she hadn't believed it until Kevin came racing though the door, granted it was an even better treat because he wore no shirt and a pair of loose fitting gray sweatpants. As she looked up into his comforting onyx eyes he came toward her and wrapped warm bare arms around her small shivering frame. Gwen relaxed into his touch and realized he was whispering something else to her.

_Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart._

She smiled as the memory changed yet again. This time it was her birthday party at that club and there was no doubt that Kevin and her were a couple that night. He had just returned back to normal and she was loving the feel of his smooth skin against her own soft skin. They had been all up on each other during the slow songs so much Gwen knew Ben wanted to comment, but she had warned him that if he did she would personally castrate him on the spot.

Instead during the slow song some other crazy alien villain had to come busting threw the wall causing everyone to scream and Gwen to inwardly groan and bang her head on Kevin's shoulder causing him to chuckle. Ben was first into action quickly followed by Kevin much to Gwen's dislike since that meant she was a lot colder since the warmth that had surrounded her seconds ago was off battling the said villain wanna-be.

"Men." Julie and Gwen mumbled under their breaths before looking at each other, smiling and leaving the already trashed club, wondering how long it would take them the boys figure out that they had left. And again the memory dissolved into another one.

_It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try._

_Love will survive even though we have to part._

But Gwen couldn't figure out which memory this one was. She saw herself sitting on the edge of Kevin's bed, while Kevin or a Kevin-ish figure sat facing away from her on the window sill. Gwen saw tears running down her face threw the red hair that hung like a curtain between her and the Kevin figure on the window sill.  
"_Gwen, please don't cry._" Kevin begged as he still sat on the window sill fists still clenched tightly.  
"And why shouldn't I cry Kev? I have every right to cry! You left me. Just up and left without thinking of anyone else as usual!" she heard herself sob out.

"Gwen. You of all people know I didn't mean any of that. That was all Elevin. He doesn't understand Gwen. You haven't touched him as you have me."

But the memory, or future memory, she wasn't sure which, dissipated before she could hear her answer to Kevin's last claim.

_Oh, it all seems so unfair. Just when I found you I lost you._  
_That doesn't matter now.  
The only thing that matters is the time we had together.  
But, I don't even know your name! _

_The only thing you have to know is that I love you.  
And you're the only one who can keep our love alive!  
_

When the picture came back into focus Gwen saw Kevin in the flesh sitting on the edge of the bed, beside her as she slept on his bed. She saw his fists clenching something gold and placing it under her pillow, as he kissed her forehead softly.

"_Gwen, don't forget me!"_ Kevin whispered to her.  
"_I promise."_ Gwen heard herself answer him with a sleepy moan as she rolled over so her back was toward him showing that she was indeed wearing one of his unwashed black shirts as security blanket.  
_"Remember, I love you, I won't be far away."_ Kevin whispered once again before the picture completely dissolved into nothingness again.

_I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday.  
And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back!_

Gwen woke with a yawn as she sat up and stretched, but instantly an intense chill made her pull the blankets back on. She tried to rub off the tiredness to find the source of the unwelcomed cold, only to find the culprit to be an opened window. Gwen jumped instantly to the said window, knowing for a fact it had been closed when she went to sleep the night before.

There was nothing on the sill, not a letter or a symbol to tell her that he had been there or not. Then she remembered the last part of her dream, Gwen rushed back to the bed and lifted her pillow and gasped. There right where he had left it sat a golden locket that had both black and red stones on its front that formed a large ornate rose. Flipping the locket open Gwen noticed a small piece of folded up paper fall out of it and on to her lap, while inside the locket sat a picture of her and Kevin hugging and smiling outside that day they had double dated with Ben and Julie and had gone for a picnic in the park on the fourth of July. Gwen then picked up the fallen piece of paper and began to read:

_-Gwen_

_I hope you'll find this soon, and believe me when I say I didn't have the heart to wake you the other night when I brought this. I know how much my words that day had hurt you, and I hope some day I'll be able to return to you as Kevin and not this monster. I hope you'll wait for me Gwen._

_-Kevin_

_PS: Stay in my apartment as long as you like, but for as long as you do I'll consider you my property._

_PSS: And tell Ben "NO! He's not allowed to drive my car while I'm gone. That's why I made one for him."_

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at the last part and something in her heart told her that soon they would be together again. With a smile Gwen put the note back into the locket and closed the window just as the sun rose over the horizon.

Kytty: Well that's all I got.

Ben: Aww... But I didn't get in this one! I'm the main character!

Kytty: Stop whining and I'll think about making one for you and Julie.

Ben: Yes!

Kytty: I said maybe.

_********** Additional ending since I'm a hopeless romantic and everything needs a happy ending or a funny one **********_

A couple weeks later...

It had happened again! That damned window was open and she was positive she had closed it the night before. Gwen grumbled grumpily as she swung her legs out of the warm bed and walked across the room to close the window. Slamming it shut slightly she rubbed her arms trying to get some warmth back into them since she was still wearing Kevin black shirt to bed, and that was very light for the mid winter weather outside. Suddenly though something wrapped around her ankle causing Gwen to jump and prepare a mana attack.

"As much as I love waking up to such a lovely sight in the morning. Wouldn't you rather get back to bed?" asked a groggy yet cocky voice.

Gwen gasped and dropped to her knees to find Kevin there sleeping under the window sill. She fell on top of his muscular chest causing him to grunt lightly, but his arms wrapped around her. For the first time in nearly two months Gwen buried her face into the crock of his neck and inhaled deeply. There! There it was, that only Kevin smell, and some day she have to ask him what it was.

"Gwen I'd like to go to bed now." Kevin stated like a child as he pulled at the hem of the black shirt she was wearing.

"Alright, but just so you know I think my legs are to cold to move because of you left the window open." Gwen said back hearing him groan and then chuckle as he swooped her up into his arms and over his shoulder and into a fireman's hold, before he dropped her unceremoniously onto the semi-warm bed causing her golden locket to bounce out from under the black shirt.

"Welcome home Kevin."

"Its GREAT to be home Gwen."


End file.
